Knowledge of Yein
by XXXreallyNOTokXXX
Summary: Dracos found a map leading to the Knowledge of Yein, but he needs some help getting to it. So who else BUT Hermione Granger? And so their off into the jungle to find knowledge, friends and love. D/Hr
1. The

**_Hello! Welcome to the first installment of the Draco and Hermione Adventure Series!_**

**_*happy dance* Read on believers of Dramione and may love go with you._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing not even this laptop. I stole it. From Wal-Mart._**

* * *

In Hogsmeade

* * *

It was a rather cold day in Hogsmeade when Draco Malfoy found himself staring straight at the small red brick building a sinking feeling rising in his chest.

He didn't know whether to go in or burn the place and all inhabitants. You see, a certain person owned this building. A person Draco had hated and tormented for years. It was owned by none other then bushy haired buck toothed Hermione Granger.

The reason he was in front of this certain building instead of running the other way was because he needed help. And she most certainly wouldn't help him no matter what he payed her. Draco sighed and looked around making sure no one was watching him enter the building. No one was. It was still early in the school year so no children would be running about and any sane person would be inside on a day like this. A cold wind bit into Draco's cheeks making him think longingly of the fireplace he could see inside the shop.

Draco sighed and puffing out his chest a bit and then realizing how ridiculous he looked quickly exhaled.

Draco stepped forward and opened wood door a bell tinkling when he did. He stepped through and closed it walking forward to what would ultimately be his destiny.

Behind him the sign hanging over the door creaked on rusted chains in the bitter wind.

* * *

Finders Finds

* * *

Hermione heard the tinkling bell the tell tale sign of a new customer.

She set her book down and walked over the archway that led from her living quarters to her store and pushed the gauzy curtain aside.

And immediately drew her wand at the sight that appeared before her.

None other then Draco Malfoy was standing in her cozy shop scooting closer to the fireplace apparently trying to get warm.

"Malfoy!" Draco looked up from eyeing the fireplace and into her wary face. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy stood up and reaching into his pocket paused. Hermione eyed the hand in his pocket and fisted her wand a little tighter. "I said what are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco scowled at her. "I know what you said, but I can't tell you." Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. "And why can't you?"

"Because it's important and I don't want you to steal it." Hermione shook her head at him. "And why would I want to steal _anything _of yours?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Because Granger," he drawled "it's a clue. A very special clue, detailing to the whereabouts of a very special book, that I just so happen to think that _you _can find."

Hermione flicked her wand two armchairs and a tabled scooting closer to the fire. "Sit Malfoy."

Draco nodded in thanks and sat down in the arm chair closest to the fire. Hermione looked at him and then he blue lips. "Would you like some tea Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Yes but none of that Earl Grey shit I can't stand it."

Hermione nodded understandingly and walked back to her living quarters and the kitchen, questions swirling around in her head. Why would Draco Malfoy come to her to find something? True she was the owner and only employee of Finders Finds, a business known for finding rare artifacts and lost treasure for profit. Many people came to her counting on her and her alone to find it for them.

But Draco Malfoy could have surely gotten someone else to find it. Why her?

Hermione finished stirring the tea not even remembering ever starting it. She the pot on a tarnished silver tea tray along with her finest china not even knowing why she was trying to impress Malfoy of all people.

Hermione walked back to the store front flipping the open sign in her window to closed with her wand.

She set the tea on the table Draco looking extremely grateful reached out and grabbed a cup not even bothering to blow on it to cool it down. He gulped it down and his face regained color.

Hermione crossed her grey slack covered legs and stared at Malfoy intently.

* * *

The Knowledge of Yein

* * *

Draco felt a pair of eyes watching him and upon lowering his cup found Granger staring at him intently.

Draco set the cup down on the tea tray and leaned back into the chair feeling comfy and warm again. It was a rather cozy shop and just being inside could make you feel warm and safe. "Now Malfoy," Hermione started but Draco held up a hand silencing her. "Granger I need a vow from you saying that what I'm about to reveal will not be told to another living soul and will only be discussed between you and me."

Hermione frowned, he must be really serious if he wanted a vow. Finally she nodded. "Alright Malfoy. I vow to never divulge what you reveal to me and what we discuss will only be discussed between us." Malfoy nodded in agreement with her vow and powerful magic swirled around them causing Hermione's hair to lift up a bit and settle back down gently.

Draco stood up and brought out a scroll colored yellow with age and torn on the edges. He placed it carefully on the table where there was still space. He opened his black corduroy coat and took his wand out from a hidden spot. He held the wand tip to the scroll and whispered.

"Reveal the divine spot." The scroll unfurled and lines of ink began to take shape outlining a map with words on it. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she read the top of the map.

"Map to the Knowledge of Yein." Draco whispered to her.

* * *

Knowledge of Yein

* * *

Hermione reached a hand out towards the map her hand barely touching it.

Hermione turned to Draco her eyes shining in wonder.

"How did you get it?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"I was cleaning out the Manors library when I came across it. I knew I couldn't trust anyone with it, so I closed the Manor down and locked myself up in my study for weeks trying to figure it out. When I couldn't find out where it was located I thought of everyone who could help me locate it. I considered Dumbledore, Snape and then, you. I knew you would be the only one able to help me because then I could just hire you and you would get credit for finding it but I would get to keep the book you see? And the other to would want to copy it and hand it out. Well at least Dumbledore would, I'm sure Severus would only loan it to trustworthy people." Draco inhaled, a breath his face red from trying to explain it all in one sentence.

Hermione only nodded. Draco looked at her pleadingly. "Can you help me?" Hermione stood up and walked over to the giant world map that hung next to her bookcases, displaying old books and artifacts, behind a glass window. She studied for a few minutes and then finding the small area of land hidden in the depths of the jungle in South America turned back to Draco a triumphant look on her face. "I think I already found it." Draco jumped up from his seat and strode over to her. "Where?" Hermione pointed. "How do you know this is it?" "Because that's were I hid my parents when I erased their memories. I hid them in the one place where muggles nor magical folk could get into, mainly because it's run over with very mean and violent natives but also the most dangerous of creatures. Last muggle who even tried to get near the border of this land was shot with an arrow and then dragged off by a wild animal. No one can get in save those who wish to hide from evil." Draco nodded "Then how are _we_ to get in?" Hermione smirked. "Because while I was there I made sure to make friends with the locals and the chief of the tribe. Turns out they speak English surprisingly well.

Draco turned to her. "Your just full of surprises aren't you?" Hermione just shrugged. "Better then being unprepared. Plus it's time to visit my parents." Draco looked at her confused. "Who said you were going?"

"Then just how are you going to get in and out unharmed Yein being the godess of passion and knowledge will have some rather difficult traps set up for you so you need to be prepared and have a bookworm on hand for the puzzles." "Oh right. Well go pack then Granger. We leave tomorrow." Draco nodded politely to her and walked out of her shop. Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long and difficult visit.

* * *

Leaving

* * *

Hermione had completely forgotten that the next day she had promised to make her special breakfast for Ron, and Harry. The two aurors came over to her house on Fridays to have her special pancakes, but this time she had completely forgot. And by the time they had got there, Draco was there suitcase in hand and her getting one last cup of coffee.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO VISIT YOUR PARENTS WITH THE FERRET?"

Ron screamed at her, Harry in the background wincing and sitting down next to Draco who didn't look to pleased by the arrangement.

"Ron please! He just wanted to see the jungle and since I was going I offered to take him with me."

Hermione scolded him. "He can go without you!" Ron told her a his red face matching his hair and his arms crossed. "Please Ron just get out, I'm going to South America with Malfoy whether you like it or not."

Hermione covered her face with one hand the other pointing towards the door. Ron scowled. "Fine Hermione just fine, but don't come crawling back to us when that _THING_ over there uses you!" He spat with obvious disgust. Hermione looked at him. "Ron get the hell out know before I castrate you." she growled at him. Ron turned around with a snort and stormed out of the shop. Harry stood up and hugged Hermione. "I'm sorry he'll come around don't worry. He's still upset that you broke it off and is dating again already." Harry pulled back with a smile on his face patted her on the shoulder and went to follow Ron. Hermione turned to Draco her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Does everyone think we're dating?"

Draco smirked at her. "Apparently so Granger. Now are you read to go or not?" Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag Draco doing the same. Draco stalked over and grabbed her forearm.

"Hold on tight Granger."

And they swirled away.

* * *

Arriving

* * *

The private plan shook again buffeted by the winds. Hermione laughed at Draco his face was paler then normal and his hold on the seats arms where so tight his whole arm seemed to go white from his effort to hold on.

And he was praying.

"Oh dear Merlin, God, Buddha, who ever is listing to me right please let me live through this horrible flight in this giant metal contraption.!" He screamed this last bit as the plane tipped violently to the right.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed Hermione's loud giggles distracting him from his momentary death grip on the seat. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" "HAHAH! Your face is hahahha so hahah funny!"

Suddenly the captains voice came on over the intercom. _"Well lady's looks like we've reached South America 12 hours of non-stop flying and free peanuts. Hope you've enjoyed the ride and welcome to South America." _

_Hermione cracked a wide grin, at Draco's extreme displeasure at the captains jokes. _

_Draco scowled and leaned across her letting her get a whiff of his cologne. It was musky and strangely smelled like the Forbidden Forest after it had rained. It was quite pleasant actually. Draco finally managed to get the window open with a loud "Umpf!" and both gasped at the wide expanse of trees and vines covering the area. _

"_Welcome to South America, Draco." _

_And then the planes wheels touched down. _

_

* * *

_

**_This is the first part of the chapter don't worry the next is coming soon ;)_**

**_Thanks to the lovely potatocrazy4 for mentioning my story even though it wasn't up yet. _**

**_Please Review! Reviews + Me = free cupcakes!_**


	2. Knowledge

_**The plot belongs to XXXreallyNOTokXXX. XXXreallyNOTokXXX is not a registered trademark but will be soon so watch out she'll get you. :D **_

* * *

Traveling

* * *

The jeeps bumpy travel through the underbrush leading into the jungle made Draco nervous, so nervous in fact that every time it shuddered or seemed to almost flip over a bump, he would grab Hermione's arm and squeeze it causing her it have a pained look on her face most of the ride. And then it stopped. The jeeps driver a mister Jerome Palinogner turned in his seat and nodded to them. "This is as far as I can take you." he told them in broken English. Hermione nodded and jumped out of the jeep Draco already out of it and kissing the ground.

Hermione grabbed the two bags out of the back and walked over to Draco moist dirt becoming upturned behind her. "Malfoy get off the ground we have to reach the village before night fall." Behind them Jerome wheeled his car off and down the dirt road.

Draco just looked up at her from the ground. "We have plenty of time Granger, what's the big rush?"

"The big rush is at night time animals will hunt you, in the dark." she growled at him, putting emphasis on the word dark. Draco stood up brushed himself off. "Well then lets go!" He started in the forest Hermione hitting herself with the palm of her hand.

"Why did I have to take him?" she asked herself. And with that she followed him into the large forest.

* * *

In the Jungle the mighty jungle

* * *

Draco and Hermione breezed through the jungle a startled dog, jumping up after them. Hermione and Draco payed no heed to it, they had been walking for four hours straight and had seen no village although Hermione promised it was just up ahead. They stopped to rest at a large fallen tree Draco leaning up against it, Granger had already told him about the cutter ants.

Hermione opened her backpack and rummaged inside, her hand going deeper then what a normal bags reach should. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "How much stuff do you have in there?" Hermione pulled her arm back out bring with her a pack of jerky and bottled water. "Just a few things we need." Draco reached over and grabbed the pack from her. "Hey give that back!" Draco turned from her and shook it next to his ear listing to everything rattling in it. "Bloody hell Granger, what do you have in here?" Draco opened the pack and looked inside pushing away Hermione reaching arms. "Books, flashlight, batteries, food, water, and a tent?" Draco turned back to Hermione his eyebrow still raised. "Really a tent?" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Well what else are we going to sleep in?" Draco just shook his head. A rustling noise could be heard in the direction that they came, the couple drew their wands and pointed it at the path, and then Hermione lowered her wand. A greyhound came rushing out of the forest and leaped on top of Hermione causing her to fall backwards with a loud "Oomph!"

Draco lowered his wand and began laughing at Hermione who was having her face cleaned by the greyhounds rather long tongue. "No! Russell get off! Get off! Down boy!" The greyhound ignored her and continued licking her face. Draco was now doubled over with laughter and having trouble breathing. He patted his knees his face still red and called to the dog. "Here Russell come here." The dog stopped licking Hermione's face and trotted over to Draco. Hermione stood up and wiped her face off with her hand. "Yuck. Thanks Malfoy." Draco nodded and began petting the dog. "How do you know his name?" Hermione wiped her face again. "He's my parents dog which means there nearby." Hermione stood up and pulled out a compass. "You know those never work?" Draco told her, pulling out his wand. "Point me." the wand spun in his hand and pointed in the opposite direction Hermione's compass was pointing. She scowled at him. "Told you." he told her his lips curled into a smirk. Hermione grabbed his wand Draco shouting in protest and began following it Draco grumbling behind her.

Two hours later they stopped just inside a clearing, were a group of people were asleep. They seemed to be all natives except two, one had salt and pepper hair and the other was short with curly hair like Hermione's.

Draco started to say something but Hermione turned and shushed him.

"Malfoy we have to be quite any real loud noises and we're dead. We have to act like we fell asleep besides them and then when they wake up first they can wake us up. The chief and my parents will recognize me." Draco nodded and plopped down on the ground, Hermione following him. A few minutes later the group woke up, and stared at the newcomers. Two of them gasped and grabbed Hermione up and started shaking her. "Hermione! You came to visit!" Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at her excited parents. "Of course I did I told you I would!" Hermione hugged her parents and then turned to Draco. He was still on the ground and had apparently really fallen asleep.

Hermione's parents eyed the man on the ground. His blonde hair was almost white, and he had a sharp angular face. He was around 5ft 11, and had broad shoulders.

Hermione's dad turned to her. "Herms dear who is this?" Hermione nudged Draco with her toe. "This is Draco Malfoy, he's an old friend of mine from school. He wanted to see the forest out here so I offered to take him with me." Hermione lied. Her mom nodded, and motioned for a muscled man to come over. It was the chief. He wore a small skin flap over his more private bits and he wore no shirt. Hermione blushed. Last time she was here the chief had shone a distinct interest in her, showering her with strange gifts he had gathered and made him self. Here parents had noticed and where delighted asking her to come live with her. She declined saying that he wasn't right for her. She told the chief so and he smiled at her nodding, and left.

"Hermione," he nodded at her. "Who is this intruding on our property?"

"This is Draco Malfoy." The chief scowled at her. "He has no rights her unless he is in relations with you. Is he family?" Hermione thought fast. Draco would yell at her for this for sure but it was better then leaving him behind to be eaten. "He's my beau." The chief's face fell like he just learned Christmas was cancelled. "Very well, wake him and we'll travel to the village." Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand, turning to Draco and shouted. " _Aguamenti_." The water burst from her wand and splashed all over Draco causing him to sit up and sputter. "Bloody hell! What did you do that for?" "You feel asleep. We're going to start traveling to the village." Draco got up and shook his head his hair flying in all directions. Hermione's dad came forward and pointed his wand at him since it was obvious Hermione wasn't going to. "Drius" her dad flicked his wand at him drying Draco immediately his wet hair going to a feather soft consistency. Draco nodded at her dad in thanks and bent down to get his pack. Suddenly a dog popped out of the ferns and vines behind Draco running right into him causing him to fall face first in the dirt.

"Ooof!" Hermione stared for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. Draco scowled up at her. "Aren't you going to help me up?" Hermione reached down and held her hand out to him Draco grabbing onto it. There was a small electric shock and Draco flinched. Hermione pulled him off to the side, her hand tingling from contact with his. She stopped for a moment and made sure no one was watching them. "Okay here's the deal, we have to call each other by our first names.." She was cut off by Draco. "Why do we have to?" "Well your not really allowed in their lands unless you have relations with me so I told them me and you were,' Her she blushed. "Yes?" "I told them we were dating." Draco's eyes widened then narrowed. "Couldn't you have told them I was your brother?" "Well no because my parents were right there and they would have told the chief the truth so, you're my boyfriend while we're here." The cracking of a branch told them someone was coming. It was the chief. "We are leaving. Come." The chief eyed them still holding hands and Hermione blushed. She had forgotten that she was still holding his hand. "Yes to the village." She pulled Draco along with her.

* * *

The Village

* * *

Draco walked through the village his eyes wide with wonder, everything was colorful and made a stark contrast against the green of the jungle in the background. A girl with a red and white dress swept past the bells in her black hair jingling. Hermione was ahead of him surrounded by little kids all smiling and tugging on her hands. Her parents were walking with the chief who was sneaking convert glances at Hermione. Draco scowled. Wait why was he scowling? Hermione wasn't his if the chief wanted to check her out he had all legal rights to do so. And since when did he call her Hermione in his head? He may not be able to call her Granger in public anymore but he sure as hell could in his head. But when he tried it just kept coming up as Hermione. Draco scowled again. The stupid chit was messing with his head!

* * *

Even Muggles

* * *

Hermione smiled at the kids surrounding her, they remembered her from her last visit and there even seemed to be a few new ones. The villagers around her seemed happy and content. She turned around to where Draco was walking behind her eyes filled with wonder. "Draco! Come along! The chief expects us for dinner." Draco whipped his head back to her and nodded. He raced forward and walked beside her grabbing her hand. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him in a quiet whisper. "We're supposed to be together." He whispered to her his eyes full of amusement at her obvious discomfort to hold his hand.

She huffed at him and began walking faster dragging him behind her before they came to what must be the largest hut in the village. The whole thing was made of straw and ferns with vines holding it up. Smoke drifted up through the hole at the top and curled into wisp of smoke before drifting off and disappearing

Draco peered inside where pitch darkness met them and he could see just a few torches nailed to sticks in the dirt lighting the way towards a large wooden table surrounded by homemade chairs.

The chief was already seated and was smoking a pipe a strong fire was going off to the side, showing where the smoke was coming from. The chief smiled at both of them and gestured for them to sit. "I hope you don't mind it's going to be just us tonight? Your parents where going off on a food gathering tonight." Hermione nodded and sat down Draco sitting next to her.

A few of the natives walked forward and set wooden plates filled with foods on the table in front of them steam rising from a few. The chief filled a plate and began eating Hermione doing the same. Draco just stared at the food. There was different types of meat and plenty of berries. Hermione looked over at him and noticed that he didn't seem to be eating. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Aren't you going to eat? I promise the foods not poisoned." She was interrupted by the chief who spoke directly at Hermione.

"Hermione what are you and your beau really doing here?" Draco raised an eyebrow at this. Hermione blushed. "We're actually searching for a book that has eluded many a generation. The Knowledge of Yein." The chief nodded. "Many a person has thought it to be here in the unexplored land." Draco spoke up. "We are sure it's here, we found a map." The chief's eyes lit up. "A map? Are you sure?" Hermione nodded and looked at Draco who nodded also. Hermione reached into her pack and brought out a map laying it on the table and spoke the words. "Reveal the Divine spot." The map unfurled and the chief leaned forward. "The Knowledge of Yein." He looked up at Hermione and Draco. "I can guarantee you will have safe passage into the forest and to the ruins. For now you need to rest."

The natives came forward again and grabbed the plates the chief standing, and pointing now to the archway. "You may go and rest in your parents hut." He turned his skin flap flapping, and he exited into a room.

Hermione stood up slowly, grabbing Draco's hand. "Come on we can't stay out long in the village even animals still come here in the dark." Draco stood up and shook Hermione off. They both exited the main hut and walked a bit of the way to a hut, around the same size. They entered at Hermione took him to a room off the main one. Inside there was a two beds and a small dresser. There was a basin off to the side and everything was made of wood. Hermione walked into a corner of the room. "Turn around." Draco complied. "Why?" "I need to get ready for bed. And I'm afraid you're going to go without hair products for awhile as we're in the jungle and we have no running water."

"Well I kind of figured that out on my own." he said with a smirk.

"Good, you can turn around now." He did and fell onto a bed. She was wearing short's and a tight shirt in hues of blue.

"Aren't you going to get dressed for bed?" she inquired.

"No I'm just going to wear what I am now." She shrugged. "Well alright."

She flicked her wand and the lights when out. "Night Malfoy, we have to get up early."

"Night dear." he said with a smirk feeling Hermione's, scowl.

The bastard.

* * *

And we're off

* * *

Early morning found Hermione and Draco surrounded by waving natives and smiles.

Hermione's parents hugged her and told her to be careful. "And Hermione dear please do bring back , he seems like a nice boy." Her mother told her.

Hermione nodded and hugged her mom and dad again. The chief was talking to Draco who looked over at Hermione with a look on his face that clearly said. "Lets go already."

Hermione hugged her parents one last time.

It was time to go. She grabbed Draco's hand just as the village bell rang. They both turned and started into the forest not looking back at the waving natives. It was time to find the book.

* * *

**Here's another chapter courtesy of me and teh cupcakes, review pwease? :D oh and yes her dad has a wand lets just say that after the war she found out her dad was really a wizard? :D**


End file.
